heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 32
| StoryTitle1 = Birth of Sub-Mariner | Writer1_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler1_1 = Bill Everett | Inker1_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bellman | Inker2_1 = Al Bellman | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Wheels of Death | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Peril In New York | Synopsis3 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * ** ** Rad ** Naka ** Tarot ** Sigor ** Sergeant Tor ** Doctor Bangal Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Murderers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** * ** Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue features a number of flashback stories which take place during the early days of Namor's career. This is also the first issue to feature Princess Fen, Lady Dorma, Emperor Thakorr, as well as Atlantis in a number of years. Fen was last seen in circa November 1942, Lady Dorma in in November 1941, and Thakorr was last seen in in Spring of 1941. * This issue is also the first appearance of Leonard McKenzie, who was only briefly referenced back in . He is heavily featured in the first story this issue, which explains Namor's origins. These origin stories contradict other accounts of Namor's origins from Marvel Comics #1 and . * The second Sub-Mariner story is a retelling of the Sub-Mariner stories featured in , , . However there are some major differences in this tale. In this version, Leonard McKenzie is part of the story and encounters his son and the authorities attempt to capture Namor, who escapes and vows revenge against the surface world. However, the original tales do not feature Leonard at all, and by the end of Marvel Mystery Comics #3, Betty Dean has convinced Namor to turn his aggression toward the Nazis. Review of the Marvel Handbooks state that Leonard did not meet his son until the modern era, as such this story should not be considered part of canon. As has identified, many stories from the 40s were fictional accounts of real events, this is likely such a tale. However, Marvel officially states this issue as Leonard's first appearance. * This is the final issue of Sub-Mariner comics published in the 1940s. The series was cancelled and replaced with which continued it's numbering from this series. Sub-Mariner Comics was briefly revived in 1954 with , continuing the series original numbering. * Text story "Clue in Sepia" is included in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}